


Out of All Them Bright Stars

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [5]
Category: Firefly, Glee
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Firefly References, Genderplay, M/M, Roleplay, Safewords, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: Blaine has a roleplaying bucket list -- but Kurt's not sure he has what it takes to play this particular leading man.





	

Okay. He could do this. Right? Right. No problem. He was born to wear pants this tight. He had belts that slipped like this on a regular basis. Riding boots were riding boots whether in the far-flung future or not. And he’d been planning to buy some suspenders anyway for that _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ sing-a-long Trent was trying to get going in Westerville. None of this was out of the ordinary for him.

Kurt stared at Blaine’s bedroom door. It was white, and wooden, and didn’t look anything like the banged-up entrance to a rented shuttle. Which would be fine, he could work with that, he could fake it till he made it with the best of them -– except _he personally_ sure as hell didn’t feel anything like a leading man with a Southern twang and a reluctant-hero charm, either. He was no Mal Reynolds. He wasn’t even Nathan Fillion, and that was really kind of a daily disappointment.

That was maybe one too many things that weren’t working for him to actually make this any fun. Which was going to get real disappointing, real fast, when he actually tried to go through with Blaine’s bucket-list fantasy scenario here and failed miserably.

Kurt gripped his phone and stared down at the “abort” message they’d prearranged, just in case. He could press the send button, and his clothes would go from being a space cowboy’s to being just another Kurt Hummel experiment in fashion revival. He’d open the door, and whatever Blaine had put together would just be the background to a marathon of Long Island Medium and a truly epic snack tray in about fifteen minutes’ time.

And Blaine would still love him, and Kurt would… Kurt would never know.

If he could have pulled it off. If he could ever really manage to be that kind of leading man.

Through the bedroom door, the subtle scent of spice and flowers seemed to gently emanate. Blaine had lit incense, like Inara would have done. Kurt found himself lounging up against the door frame, one arm up, resting the side of his head against the bicep, just to take a moment to smell. Dimly, Kurt thought: This is what Mal would’ve done. And following on its heels was the thought: Mal would wonder what else was in the shuttle.

Kurt pictured Blaine, then, kneeling at the foot of his bed. Incense burning. Silks draped over lamps and windows. Candles. And maybe… maybe a veil. A veil, and dark eyes lined with black makeup. And they’d argue, maybe, pretend to argue, both knowing that the bed was right there, was always there. And maybe the argument could continue right up against those sheets, right into tongues and teeth and the taste of incense in the air. Kurt could feel words in his mouth, could feel an accent he wanted to try on and a playfulness he wanted to test, and–-

Fuck, this wasn’t about being a leading man or whatever he’d been stressing out about. He straightened his head from his arm but kept the lounging pose; it was what he felt like doing. He didn’t bother knocking, but instead just turned the knob.

“Beaumonde’s coming up,” Kurt drawled, head through the door, eyelids shuttered. And heart beating a mile a minute. “Thought you should know, ‘case you needed time to set yourself up as the Queen of Sheba or whatever it is Companions do when they ride into town.”

And Inara looked up, glaring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title blatantly stolen from the Nancy Kress short story. Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/44598270566/nadiacreek-replied-to-your-post-symbolicsodomy).


End file.
